Shugo Chara After Story
by NekoMen14
Summary: Welcome to Shugo Chara After Story. This is when every person from the original show paving a path for the next generation of the Suited Students. Dive into the world that is Shugo Chara. Note: No category yet
1. Koinichiwa (part 1)

**Author: Alright, I think I have blown a creative gasket. Thank you, Sera-senpai for givin' me the idea of this, meaning this is a close rip-off. HOLD ON RIGHT THERE, reader. If you've read her story & have become bored in the first chapter, then stay because I'll bring more entertainment into my side of this story.**

**Sera-senpai: DO NOT CO- *she gets tied up in snakes***

**Author: yeah, reality control. don't mess with me or face all manners of spiders, flatworms, & many other things. Anyway, storyline is mine, idea isn't originally mine or Sera-senpai's. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

_**Hop, step, Jump**_

_**Drew, draw, drawn**_

_**Chip, syrip, whip**_

_**Who I wanna be**_

_***song goes on***_

* * *

Micah's POV

As i was walking along through school, I got the usual reaction from all the other guys. All I did was just wear jeans, a t-shirt, pumas, & a different jacket everyday. Maybe they all don't find me "orderly" enough. A girl called out say,"Here come the Royals of the School!" I turned to see who they were talking about & I saw 4 people. There was a guy I could only guess being Jerry Kisaragi, the "King" of the Suite Students. Behind him was the queen, Aisha Ravenwood. Then the Jack, Elsword Seighart. In the very back was Ace : Keira Yuno. Something about Keira made me feel a bit off. I shrugged off my view of them & continued on to the entrance ceremony.

I sat in the section meant for Second years & tried to get into a comfortable position for the ceremony. The suite Students all came onto the stage & they welcomed every person who was a freshman. They went on to telling everyone that they weren't always the Suite Students & they started off as the same as every student. I heard a voice say," Aren't you supposed to be the badass of the school!? Stand the **** up & make a ruckus over how much you love the Ace with a confession!" Before I knew it, I was being controlled by an unknown force. I yelled," KEIRA! I BELIEVE THAT YOU & I AER DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! I LOVE YOU!" I was standing in complete shock at what I'd done. I just ran out with an expression of confusion. I was out of breath when I got to my usual spot of seclusion. I just sat in the tree trying to catch my breath 7 find out what'd happened to make me do that.

**-Flashback!-**

I woke up with something poking my back. When I got up & saw my bed, I saw three eggs where my back was resting. I began to panic thinking that I was, in reality, a hermaphrodite &, because I didn't know, I didn't develop my breasts yet. I just sighed because I realized that I couldn't have been a hermaphrodite. There was no way in hell that I had three chromosomes on my 23rd set. I just stuffed the eggs into my bag because my sister had to be messing with me, but when I got downstairs, my sister was still snoozing. I got ready for school & headed off with the eggs in my bag. I had an egg with crossed swords on a band going around the circumference on a red egg, rectangles with a blast sign on one side all over a light blue egg, & red flames on a grey egg. I made sure to keep them safe, because mine or not, they were my responsibility. Then again, I wasn't my family didn't have any duck billed platypuses in the tree.

**-End of Flashback-**

I saw an upperclassman being harassed by a creep off campus. I jumped down & ran to where they were. Although, when I got there, there wasn't anyone there. I thought to myself, ' Great, I'm goin' crazy from all this stress.' I turned around & fell onto someone. When I gathered my senses, I was on top of Keira. I scarmbled to get offa her & ran to my lonely area. That day ended with me joining the Suite Students, but that part is for another day.

* * *

**Sera-senpai: Bwahahaha**

**Author: Why did I even bother. I'm really far behind on EAO, my lemony stuff, & all my other projects. Ugh.**

**El-gang: When're we gonna be in this!?**

**Author: Soon enough. Just gotta get th next chapter up**

**Everyone besides the author: *staring at the author with a glare***

**Author: *chuckles nervously with sweatdrops on my forehead* Anyway, later everybody *curls up in kitty bed***


	2. Koinichiwa (part 2)

**Well, seems as though I am going through with this. Anyway, let's see how our little "badass" is doing. *gets hit by a falling bathing pan* *looks up to see a demon snickering* Dang you demons. I will alter reality to the point where you are non-existant!**

* * *

**Micah's POV**

As I sat in my tree, I was called down by someone. I ignored them, but they threw a pebble at me, causing me to lose my balance. When I got up, brushed myself off, & looked up, I saw it was Keira again. She told me that there was some trouble at the nearby building area, for we were getting a swimming pool. I followed her & saw an underclassman up on one of the high beams that was being used to build the crane that I thought was a bit pointless, unless they were making it a really deep pool, then it'd be used for a wrecking ball to be used as a pile driver. Anyway, I climbed up & tried to help them, but the underclass man turned out to be a really foolish 3rd year who'd thought it'd be cool to do a dare without fear.

As I reached out to them, they fell. My body reacted without my will, causing me to jump after them. The voice I heard earlier soon filled my mind. I fell through a blue insignia that look like a girl with pointy pig-tails & goggles. I then had a giant cannon that I somehow knew how to use. I put my arm around the upperclasman's waist, aimed the smaller side of the double-sided cannon & used the force of firing the cannon downward to propel us up, but I somehow lost my "grip" on her & she landed fine on her legs, but my cannon wouldn't let me fire off another shell while in mid-air, & I over shot my boost. I plummeted to the ground into the hole meant for the pool, but a giant bubble in the shape of a crown cushioned my fall. When I finally came to my senses from the adrenaline of the moment, I saw that Keira had a staff in her hands & her hair was a bit longer & in curled up pigtails. She seemed somehow even cuter than when I saw her before. When I looked down at myself, I was in white armor that covered my entire body, had fake wings on my back, my cannon looked sleek with one side larger than the other, & my armor had blue accents on it. **(look at how Tactical Trooper's armor to see what it actually looks like. Just replace the hair with black & short enough to only have the top with short hair)**

I was then briefed on why the Suited Students were still in effect after the objective of the last Suited Students got promoted. It was to find the next egg in the equation of the tri-egged storyline. I got half-forced, half-persuaded into joining. I wanted to see how this entire play would turn out & I still had a lot of curiosity about Keira. So, I became the next-gen joker, my color scheme being, thank god, crimson, white, & cerulean. This is how my role in this story began, & the beginning of a story that'd span many years. Although, I'll stop the telling for now. Enjoy all that you dream of for you may receive it in the near future.

* * *

O_O Wow, this one took a long time to do & yet it's so short.


End file.
